The Long Road Home
by Bunny MacCool
Summary: Mirai Trunks returns, but he's not as the others remember him. His life has been turned upside down, and he's just looking for a place to belong, but is finding a home with the friends he once knew even possible?
1. Return

Disclaimer – Are you kidding? I don't even own my CAR! (Let alone anything that has to do with Dragonball, although a girl can dream)

Author's Notes – I started this story AGES ago, and decided to post it in order to give myself a little kick in the butt to get it done. As far as timelines go… um… can I ask you to just roll with it? This story doesn't really fit into any timeline, kinda like some of the movies, you know? And yeah, the corresponding ages between the kids… roll with that too, pretty please?

Oh, and I guess I should mention that this entire story came from several songs on the album _Fear _by Toad the Wet Sprocket. The songs just kept giving me inspiration.

Hope you like.

**The Long Road Home**

**Chapter One**

How can it happen that every time

You ask us this question the answer seems like a lie

You know what we're saying and you know what it means

And it's always sincere god knows

But it never gets through to where you need

-Before You Were Born

Toad the Wet Sprocket

Goten shook his head as he watched his father devouring the majority of the food set on the table. The teenage demi-saiyan glanced around the room to discover that he wasn't the only person watching his father's display in fascination. Next to him, Trunks was trying not to burst into laughter. Bulma and ChiChi were just smiling; it was nothing they hadn't seen several times before. Gohan was pretty much ignoring the display. Videl and Pan were rapt, watching the food virtually vacuumed up. Vegeta was snarling and grumbling under his breath while blocking Goku's roaming hands from his own plate. Bra was just giggling at the far end of the table.

All in all it was a happy scene. The Briefs and Sons didn't get together very often, it wasn't often that they were all alive and healthy, so it was always a celebration. Of course heaps of food had to be prepared to feed the Saiyans and demi-Saiyans, but it was always worth it. Goten laughed under his breath and went back to eating his own meal. Trunks kicked his shin under the table causing him to turn.

His best friend simply made a face and flicked a pea at Goten and hooted in triumph when it smacked him right between the eyes. With a wicked smirk, Goten filled his spoon with rice and prepared to take revenge. However, his eyes happened to fall on his mother prior to launch and the look on her face made him concede the war before it began. Shrugging, he shoved the spoonful of rice into his mouth instead.

Suddenly… an unfamiliar ki spiked nearby and Goten's spoon clattered to the table. A quick glance showed that Vegeta and his father where already on their feet and exchanging a knowing glance. A grin was working its way across Goku's face and Goten wondered what his father was sensing that he wasn't. That's when Gohan jumped to his feet and hooted in laughter.

"Oh man! I don't believe it! Trunks!"

Goten turned to his best friend, but Trunks looked startled as well.

"Gohan? What about Trunks? He's right here…"

His older brother laughed and began to walk quickly towards the door. Goku and Vegeta had already beaten him there.

"Not our Trunks, Goten… Mirai Trunks. He's back!"

Goten and Trunks exchanged a curious glance, then rushed out after their quickly disappearing fathers. Behind them, they could hear Bulma gathering everyone else up and rushing out to her Capsule copter.

Vegeta took to the air quickly. He recognized the future Trunks ki immediately, but why had it surged like that? That never happened before when he came back to help with the androids and Cell. What was going on? Was there another danger?

Goku seemed to be thinking similarly to the Saiyan Prince, because he wasn't using his instant transmission. He was staying with the group, just in case. Mirai Trunks seemed to be a couple miles south of the city. Actually… he was very near to the place where they fought Cell so many years ago. Gohan recognized that fact almost immediately and wondered why Trunks hadn't gone directly to Capsule Corp.

A couple strong ki signatures spiked around them, but those were recognizable. The others had obviously felt what they had. Piccolo was closing in fast. Tien and Yamcha were approaching from the south and Kryllin and 18 where coming up behind the Sons and Briefs.

Goten blinked as he stared in the distance. A large billow of smoke was appearing. He glanced to Trunks at his side. They'd heard some stories about Mirai Trunks, but didn't know much about him really. Everyone seemed to be reluctant to talk about him. Gohan told Goten that it kind of made him sad to think of Mirai Trunks and all he had lost, and how he went back to such a desolate future. Goten always got the impression that his big brother had wished Trunks had stayed in this timeline.

They were practically on top of the smoke now, but he couldn't make out what had caused it. Vegeta and his father were already dropping towards the ground. The ki signature still seemed to be there, very faintly, but he couldn't see anyone. As he and Trunks dropped to the ground behind their fathers, Goten heard Gohan asking Vegeta a question.

"You don't think he was in there when it exploded do you?"

Goten scooted forward and looked closer at the pile of smoking metal debris. It used to be some kind of machine. Vegeta didn't answer the question, simply took a couple steps forward.

"Boy? You in there?"

There was no answer. Kryllin and 18 suddenly touched ground beside him.

"Hey guys… is that what I think it is?"

Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, it's the time machine, alright… but it's destroyed."

A deep voice startled Goten from behind.

"You don't think he was inside do you?"

Goten glanced behind him. He hadn't even heard Piccolo touch down. The namek was just _there_. A sweep of the area showed that Tien and Yamcha were there as well. Goten knew Yamcha fairly well, he visited every once in a while, mostly when Vegeta wasn't around… but Tien was someone he'd only heard about and seen at the tournaments. The triclops met his eye and smiled slightly and Goten quickly looked away.

Vegeta and Goku were standing right beside the smoldering machine now. Goku was scratching his head and looking thoroughly confused.

"I don't get it, Vegeta, I can still sense him… but… he's not here."

Vegeta crossed his arms and scowled at the smoke.

"He's moved on… I think it's just a residue of his energy we're sensing."

Gohan stepped forward.

"But he would have sensed us coming… why wouldn't he stay?"

Piccolo moved to agree when the voice of a frantic teenage namek intruded his thoughts.

_Piccolo! Help!_

_Dende? What's wrong?_

_It's… it's Trunks… he's here… and he's really angry!_

TBC….

So what do we think so far? Funny, when I started this I never even conceived that Goten would be one of the main characters. Strange how stories write themselves sometimes.


	2. Rage

Disclaimer – Are you kidding? I don't even own my CAR! (Let alone anything that has to do with Dragonball, although a girl can dream)

Author's Notes – See chapter one for the important notes. Hmm… can't think of anything else to say, as yet.

**The Long Road Home**

**Chapter TWO**

Before you were born someone kicked in the door

There's no place for you here, stay back where you belong

Before you were born someone kicked in the door

You are not wanted here, stay back where you belong

_Before You Were Born_

_Toad the Wet Sprocket_

_last chapter refresher _

_Piccolo! Help!_

_Dende? What's wrong?_

_It's… it's Trunks… he's here… and he's really angry!_

_end _

_  
_Piccolo's shoulders tensed and he whirled to face the large gathering of warriors.

"He's at the lookout! And Dende's in trouble!"

Gohan shook his head.

"Why would he be in trouble from Trunks?"

Vegeta growled.

"It doesn't matter, we just need to get there."

Goku spread his arms wide.

"Okay, everybody grab on… I'll get us there instantly."

Vegeta looked skeptical.

"Have you ever transported this many people, Kakarott?"

Goku smiled gamely.

"Nope."

After a heavy sigh, Vegeta reached over and placed a hand on Goku's shoulder. Everyone else crowded in and did the same. Goku narrowed his eyes and bit down onto his bottom lip.

"Okay… here goes nothing…"

In the blink of an instant they were gone. Just as Bulma and the other appeared in the Capsule car.

"Dammit! Where'd they go?"

The first thing Goten noticed when they appeared on the lookout was the smoke. It looked like the building had been half blasted away. He covered his mouth to keep the dust and smoke out. Piccolo was stepping forward.

"Dende?"

To their right a frantic guardian and Mr. Popo rushed out of the smoke to meet them. Gohan placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder.

"Dende? Who did this?"

The namek was panting.

"T-Trunks… he appeared and asked me if the dragonballs were active… he seemed… so angry… and I told him we'd just wished with them recently and they weren't active right now… and he just… got really upset. He started blasting everything in sight."

Gohan grimaced.

"But… that doesn't sound like Trunks at all…"

Dende opened his mouth to reply when there was a scream of rage in the air and another explosion rocked the lookout. All eyes diverted to the area the voice had rang out from, but it was masked in smoke. After a couple seconds a shape was visible moving towards them. Vegeta took a step forward.

"Brat? Is that you?"

There was a harsh chuckle that sounded so much like Vegeta's own that everyone took a step back.

"Brat? I'm a _brat _now? I see…"

The smoke parted and a man stepped out. Those who had known him before all blinked. He was wearing the same black tank top, black pants, and same boots, but there was no sign of the jacket that he always seemed to have with him. There was a wicked looking gauntlet strapped to his shoulder and arm, covering it completely. His hair hung well past his waist and was left free, not tied back. The smirk on his face as he stepped towards them was a mirror image of his father's. Vegeta stepped back.

"Trunks?"

The longhaired demi-saiyan burst into a humorless laughter.

"You mean you actually know my name? I'm pleasantly surprised, Father."

Goku stepped forward cautiously. They could all sense Mirai Trunks' power level slowly rising.

"Trunks? How are you? What happened here?"

Mirai Trunks smiled

"_I_ happened."

Goku nodded.

"But… but why?"

Mirai Trunks power suddenly spiked upwards and he shot into Super Saiyan. His voice was filled with anger and pain.

"You want to know what happened! I'LL TELL YOU!"

His hand shot backwards suddenly and he fired another blast at the lookout, blowing another chunk out of the large building. Everyone flinched.

"AFTER ALL I DO! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE! I'M STILL REPAID WITH DESTRUCTION AND DEATH!"

Gohan stepped forward to stand behind his father.

"What happened, Trunks?"

The aquamarine eyes shot to the man that on his world had been his master and best friend.

"IT'S ALL GONE! THAT'S WHAT! ALL OF IT!"

He roared in anger and shot to level two Super Saiyan.

"MY WHOLE PLANET… MY WHOLE WORLD… THERE'S NOTHING LEFT!"

TBC….


	3. Rage II

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I know nothing. There are no kidnapped bishies in my basement. Damn! I've said too much.

Authors Note: Let the fun begin! WhooHooo!

**The Long Road Home**

**Chapter Three**

_God damn the people who left you in pain  
God damn the father without face, without name  
And God damn the lovers who never showed up  
And God damn the wounds that show how deep a word can cut _

_Before You Were Born  
Toad the Wet Sprocket_

Goku shook his head in shock.

"But… you went back so powerful. You didn't defeat the androids? Or… or Cell?"

Mirai Trunks burst into laughter once again.

"Androids? Cell? I wiped them out without breaking a _sweat_."

He sent a glare in 18's direction, but she stood her ground at Kryllin's side.

"If it had been something so tangible… so understandable as a foe, or a battle… maybe… maybe I would understand…"

Gohan stepped forward once again.

"Then what happened?"

Trunks laughed once again.

"AN ASTEROID! WOULD YOU BELIEVE IT? A GIANT CHUNK OF ROCK!"

He roared in anger once again and startled them by reaching level three, long golden hair cascading down his back.

"We'd been so preoccupied putting our planet back together, creating new cities, our technology was just managing to get out of the dark ages again… we sure as hell weren't watching the sky for a flying chunk of rock!"

He roared in anger again and swirls of power twisted and twirled around him. Lightening sparking at his fingertips. Goten was beginning to feel a bit nervous, this Trunks didn't seem anything at all like his friend that he'd known his entire life. This Trunks was … he swallowed… scaring him.

Gohan shook his head in a sympathetic gesture.

"I'm so sorry, Trunks, if only there was something…"

Trunks growled and cut him off.

"There is… I want to wish it back… I want to wish all of it back. NOW!"

A very nervous Dende was shaking his head.

"I… I don't think the Eternal Dragon can grant that wish, Trunks. I'm sorry."

Mirai Trunks began to levitate off the ground.

"Why. Not?"

Piccolo stepped forward.

"Because that world doesn't exist here. Don't you see? If your timeline had a Dragon maybe, but…"

Mirai Trunks cut him off with a snort.

"Doesn't matter. None of it matters. Every time I defeat something, an even more powerful enemy appears. I'm cursed. My whole timeline is cursed."

His feet touched ground and he dropped out of Level 3, back into Level 2. Vegeta crossed his arms and shook his head at his 'other' son.

"So you just give up so easily? Is that what you did when the asteroid came? Turn tail and ran to the Time Machine?"

Goku shot a hand out to silence Vegeta, but it was too late, the words had already been said. In and instant, Mirai Trunks shot back up to Level 3 and glared at his father with so much anger and hatred, nearly everyone got chills. When he spoke, however, his voice was low, and soft, making it even more frightening.

"No, Father, I did not run… you see this?"

He motioned to the large gauntlet he wore, then unbuckled it and pulled it down. Everyone drew in a gasp, save Vegeta, who glared at the exposed arm. The skin was burnt and almost festering. Trunks grunted in pain as he buckled the gauntlet back into place.

"That, Father, is what happens when _one_ man tries to stop an asteroid all by himself."

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders.

"Humph… really? So how did you get here?"

Goten risked a glance at his best friend, the Trunks he'd grown up with. He was looking a little antsy, like his father prodding this version of himself was making him nervous. Vegeta delighted in provoking people but most were used to it by now. Trunks however, seemed to be worried that his father may be pushing his future counterpart too far, and that made Goten very nervous indeed.

"I went home."

Goten nearly jumped. He'd forgotten that Vegeta has asked Mirai Trunks a question.

"I went home to die at my mother's side. I beat the asteroid to Earth by an hour. Mother insisted on making this to cover my injured arm. I didn't see the point. We were about to die, but I figured she just wanted to keep herself busy. I didn't know that she was only planning for _one_ of us to die. I turned my back and she knocked me out with a tranquilizer. When I woke up again, I was in the time machine and watching her waving goodbye just before the planet blew."

He'd grown very quiet by the end of the tale, staring at the gauntlet on his arm. Goku cleared his throat and stepped closer still.

"Your mother wanted you to live, Trunks. It was maternal instinct to protect you in whatever way she could."

Gohan nodded and stepped up to put a cautious hand on his old friend's shoulder.

"She knew that you'd be welcome here. She knew that maybe … you could be happy again."

Trunks snorted, but dropped out of Level 3.

"Happy? Yeah, right… there's no place for me anywhere."

For the first time he looked directly into the eyes of his counterpart standing off to the side of the group.

"You already have a Trunks here. There's no room for me. I should have died with my planet."

Vegeta snorted.

"If you were a _real_ warrior, you would have."

Everyone froze. The younger Trunks inched closer to Goten and hissed under his breath in shock and fear.

"Fa-ther…"

Mirai Trunks froze and ever so slowly turned his head to face Vegeta. His eyes were blazing in anger.

"I hate you."

Vegeta simply shrugged and smirked. Mirai Trunks threw off Gohan's comforting hand and stalked over to the Prince of Saiyans, towering over him like he'd always done.

"After all I've done for you, all you can show me is contempt, Father? Do you treat him this way?"

His finger shot over to point to Trunks, but his eyes didn't leave Vegeta's.

"I saved your life! I saved this entire damned world! I stood by your side and cleaned up your messes, but still managed to defend you to others! I died for this world, for Kami's sake!"

Vegeta snorted once again.

"What do you expect? A parade? A medal? Kami, I don't know how you can be my son… you whine too much."

A pained look shot into Mirai Trunks' eyes for the briefest of seconds, but was instantly replaced with calm resolve. Before anyone could react, a ki blast left his hand and shot Vegeta through the chest at point blank range. The slight Prince had a look of utter shock on his face as he flew backwards across the lookout.

**TBC…**

Tee hee… Cliffhanger, much? (evil smirk) Okay… before you flame me for it, saying "a SS3 could totally take out an asteroid"… hear me out. First, this is a planet killer, so it's frickin' HUGE, okay? Second, the rage made him go SS3…he didn't actually do it whilst trying to destroy the asteroid. And third… well… it's kinda the main part of the story, so… you'll just have to go with me on this, k? See ya soon!


	4. Regret

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I know nothing. There are no kidnapped bishies in my basement. Damn! I've said too much.

Authors Note: Let's get down to the angst, shall we? (evil grin)

**The Long Road Home**

**Chapter Three**

_Before you were born someone kicked in the door  
There's no place for you here, stay back where you belong  
Before you were born someone kicked in the door  
You are not wanted here, stay back where you belong_

Before You Were Born  
Toad the Wet Sprocket

There were several screams of terror and Mirai Trunks' turned to see Bulma running from the recently landed copter and running to her husband's side. Trunks had darted to his father's side immediately and was trying to rouse him to consciousness. The others had backed away from Mirai Trunks, but were keeping a wary eye on him. Goku had teleported away to get a senzu bean from Korin.

Bulma was kneeling at Vegeta's side, watching his blood spread thickly across the tile floor of the lookout. His breaths were gasping and pain-filled, but he was holding onto life. She turned angry and wounded eyes to Mirai Trunks.

"How could you? How _could_ you, Trunks!"

The pain in her eyes made Mirai Trunks shiver. He glanced down at his hands in shock. In a blink he dropped completely out of Super Saiyan and his long lavender hair cascaded down his back. Goku appeared next to Vegeta and leaned over him to feed him the bean. Mirai Trunks glanced up to see his father struggling to swallow the little thing.

Then he glanced at those around him. The expressions on their faces ranged from shock, to anger, to disgust. The last one from Piccolo. He shook his head slightly and whispered.

"Just like them… I'm just like _them_…"

In that instant he shot straight up like a rocket. Straight up in the air, into the blue sky above. He was gone almost instantly. Gohan was about to take off after him when he heard a commotion from the group behind him. A newly healed Vegeta was fighting the groping hands around him.

"I'M FINE! Let me go! I'll teach that brat a lesson!"

He glared at the spot where Mirai Trunks' had been, then turned his eyes toward Gohan who simply looked straight up. Vegeta was gone in a flash. Goku sighed and took off after him, quickly followed by Gohan, Trunks and Goten.

Mirai Trunks stared upward at the sun as he rocketed up through the atmosphere. He could feel his father's ki following behind him and gaining ground, so he powered up to Level 3 and widened the distance between them. He couldn't look at his father again, he couldn't look at any of them again.

He was just like the androids now. The ones that he hated so much. He'd tried to destroy his maker, his sire, and that made him no better than those he'd battled against all his life. He shook his head, trying to dispel the thoughts, and concentrated on keeping a large gap between he and Vegeta.

Vegeta growled and he powered up to Level 2 and tried to gain some ground on his son from another timeline. He couldn't believe the brat had tried to kill him. True, he'd blasted him before, way back during the time of Cell, but that hadn't been with lethal intentions. This had been a fatal shot. If Kakarott hadn't gotten one of those blasted beans, he'd be dead right now.

Never in his life did he even conceive that he could have died for the third time by his own blood. His own _child_. True, this demi-saiyan was much different than _his_ Trunks, but Mirai Trunks had been through so much and still persevered. Reluctantly, Vegeta had admitted to himself that he could relate much more to _this _version of his son, than his true son. His Trunks was so spoiled and soft in many ways. Mostly thanks to his mother.

Vegeta blinked in startlement as he realized the atmosphere was beginning to thin out around him. What was the blasted boy trying to do? He couldn't escape from Vegeta by going straight up, a Saiyan could hold his breath for much longer than any demi-saiyan could. They would be running out of breathable air very soon.

_All the brat is going to accomplish is getting himself killed…_

Vegeta nearly froze in shock. His anger washed out of him almost completely and he pushed his speed even harder.

"Oh, Kami…"

Mirai Trunks wasn't running to avoid his father's anger. Why would he? If he could reach Level 3 then he was already stronger than Vegeta. He wasn't _running_ at all. He was going to fly into space until he passed out and allow himself to die in the cold, unbreatheable atmosphere. Vegeta had been angry at Trunks' attempt on his life, but that didn't mean he wanted his son _dead_. Mirai Trunks' had obviously been pushed too far, and Vegeta was partly to blame for that.

Not far behind him Goku halted the progress of the other demi-saiyans.

"The atmosphere is getting too thin. I'll go after them, the rest of you get back to the lookout. That's where I'll bring them."

Gohan began to protest, but his father silenced him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I can hold my breath longer than you can. Besides, I need to be able to locate some strong ki's in order to do an instant transmission from this far. Go back, and all three of you power up so I can sense you easily."

Gohan nodded, cast another worried glance to the direction Trunks and Vegeta had gone, and turned back. Herding Trunks and Goten back with him. Goku watched them for a moment before concentrating on Vegeta's ki and transmitting over to him.

Trunks wasn't holding his breath. He was breathing normally, allowing the air nearly devoid of oxygen to burn into his lungs. His energy was draining quickly. He'd already slipped out of Level 3 and was straining to hold on to Level 2. There was a sharp pain in his chest as his heart screamed in protest to the lack of oxygen. A bad wave of vertigo hit him, but he managed to continue to push himself upwards. When he unclenched his eyes, blackness was closing in on the edges of his vision.

He smiled. Not much longer.

Vegeta could make out Mirai Trunks in the darkness of near-space now. His ki had been rapidly dropping for the last couple minutes, and thus his speed. Vegeta was almost upon him now. With apparently his last reserve of energy, Trunks shot away from Vegeta's grasp and disappeared from his sight once again.

Vegeta snarled and sped up. Suddenly, Trunks' ki disappeared. His eyes widened and he shook his head slightly in denial, when Goku faded into existence right in front of him. They were both holding their breaths, so Goku had to resort to using his hands to ask where Trunks was. Vegeta pointed the direction he'd gone, then moved around Goku to hurry to the last place he'd sensed his son. Goku followed closely.

Suddenly, Goku's hand shot out, finger pointing off to their side. Vegeta turned the direction he'd indicated and took off at once. Mirai Trunks was floating, completely still, in space. His lavender hair was haloed about him and his face was lax. Vegeta grabbed his arm by the gauntlet and then turned back. His eyes widened.

He hadn't realized they'd gotten this far out. He could see then entire Earth turning slowly on its axis. There was no way he could make it back, his lungs were already begging for fresh air. His nervous gaze shot to Goku's, who simply smiled warmly and grasped Vegeta's forearm in one hand and Trunks' shoulder in the other.

Gohan paced the tile floor of the lookout like an anxious tiger in a cage. Bulma sat on the ground and watched him. If she hadn't been emotionally drained from her previous terror, she'd be doing the same thing right now. Suddenly Gohan froze, and an instant later Goku phased in, with Vegeta and Mirai Trunks in tow.

Everyone jumped to their feet. Bulma sighed in relief, until she realized that Vegeta was holding a completely still form in his arms. He gave her an unreadable look before lying Mirai Trunks carefully on the tile floor. Gohan looked expectantly at this father, but Goku only shook his head sadly. Bulma saw this exchange and her heart slammed into her chest.

"NO!"

She rushed over and fell to her knees beside her son, her husband kneeling across from her. Vegeta gave her an almost apologetic look before he spoke quietly to her.

"I wasn't fast enough."

**TBC…**

Man, I love cliffies, don't I? (cackle) As always, please take the physics of this story with a grain of salt… I started it a long time ago. Must be…. Four years now, I guess. Anywho, hope you enjoyed. See ya soon!


	5. Rebirth

**Disclaimer – **Are you kidding? I don't even own my CAR! (Let alone anything that has to do with Dragonball, although a girl can dream)

**Author's Notes **– I started this story AGES ago, as far as time lines go… um… can I ask you to just roll with it? This story doesn't really fit into any time line, kinda like some of the movies, you know? And yeah, the corresponding ages between the kids… roll with that too, pretty please?

**Being as old as this story is, there are parts that I'm not really sure about any more… but I'm going to stick with them!! Also, I TOTALLY mislabeled Chapter 4 as Chapter 3 (again) … sorry for any confusion!!**

* * *

**The Long Road Home**

**Chapter Five**

Any other time, Bulma would have been in complete shock that not only was Vegeta apologizing in a way, but he was also admitting a weakness. This moment, though, she had other things on her mind.

"Well, we aren't giving up just yet."

She leaned forward and prayed that the little she could remember about CPR would be enough to save Mirai Trunks' life. With a few quick words, she placed Vegeta's hands on Trunks' lower chest and explained CPR the best she could remember. Then she proceeded to tilt the demi-saiyans head back and try to breathe life back into him. Vegeta followed her instructions, but on his first try a resounded crack echoed from under his hands. Bulma turned to her now paled husband's face.

"I think I broke a rib!"

Bulma nodded.

"That's normal. Keep going."

He went back to his task as she went back to hers. Everyone gathered in close, watching mother and father trying to save their son. This timeline's Trunks was having mixed emotions as he stared at his future counterpart. This man had tried to kill his father, but he couldn't hate him, no matter how much he tried. How can you hate _yourself_?

Vegeta had made him angry many times before, but never enough to make him feel like destroying his father. Yet, Mirai Trunks had just lost everything he knew, so maybe he hadn't been able to handle all the pent up rage. Trunks sighed and kneeled next to his mother and prayed to Kami for this version of himself to take a breath on his own.

Just as the thought had finished itself in his mind, Mirai Trunks drew in a ragged gasp of air and everyone froze. He continued to breathe almost painfully, but his eyes didn't open. Goku held a hand out towards Bulma, a senzu bean waiting in his palm. She hadn't even noticed him leave.

She took it and gently placed it to Trunks' lips.

"Trunks, it's a senzu bean, eat it."

His lips parted slightly and he accepted the bean, chewing it slowly until it was gone. His eyes slowly opened and he focused on Bulma, leaning over him. A look of such hope entered his eyes, that Bulma felt a pained clench in her heart.

"M-Mom?"

She smiled warmly at him, but then Mirai Trunks noticed his counterpart sitting next to her, and the truth struck home. An anguished sound escaped his lips and he squeezed his eyes closed. He stayed still for a moment more before pushing himself up to a standing position. He didn't look at a single person standing around him, just walked to the very edge of the lookout and sat down hanging his legs over into the air.

Bulma looked to Goku, unsure what to do, but before she could decide, her _own _Trunks started to walk towards his counterpart. No one followed. Trunks sat down on the edge and copied the position of his other self. Mirai Trunks didn't look at him, but he knew who it was. Suddenly, his arm began to itch under the gauntlet and he quickly unbuckled the device and pulled it down. The arm underneath was completely healed from the senzu bean, so he laid the gauntlet down on the ground behind him.

Mirai Trunks absently rubbed the newly uncovered arm, and finally broke the silence with a hushed voice.

"I didn't mean to hurt Father."

Trunks nodded.

"I know. You've been through a lot. You just lost control. We all do sometimes."

Mirai Trunks finally turned to the teenager that sat next to him. He used to call this person Chibi Trunks, but now that seemed ridiculous. They were nearly the same size. Almost the same age as well, Mirai was probably only a couple years older than him at this point.

Chibi Trunks smiled warmly at him.

"What are we gonna call each other, huh?"

Mirai Trunks blinked at him. He hadn't expected the subject to change so quickly. It took him a moment to stutter out a response.

"It… it doesn't matter. I don't belong here. I'll find someplace…"

Chibi Trunks snorted and waved a dismissive hand at him.

"Oh please! If it weren't for you, this timeline wouldn't exist anyway! I don't think a single person present would mind if you stayed."

As an answer, Mirai Trunks turned back to glance at Vegeta, who was standing in his usual manner, arms crossed and glaring at them. Chibi Trunks followed his gaze and chuckled.

"Don't worry about Father. He only respects people that have beaten the crap out of him anyway, so you're one up on me."

Mirai Trunks met his younger self's gaze once more.

"But _you're_ his son."

Chibi shrugged.

"So are _you_."

Mirai shook his head.

"No, not _really_."

Chibi nodded.

"Yes you are."

Mirai opened his mouth to reply, but Chibi spoke before he got the chance.

"Stop arguing with me."

Mirai Trunks blinked, and found a small smile playing across his lips.

"Okay… I'm … um… I'm going to go. I've got to get my head together."

Chibi Trunks nodded.

"Just come back to Capsule Corps whenever you're ready, you're welcome there. It's your home, too."

Mirai Trunks moved to shake his head in denial, but Chibi Trunks interrupted him once again.

"I told you to stop arguing with me."

The two Trunks' smirked at each other for a moment, then Mirai nodded towards the gauntlet lying behind them.

"Take care of that for me, will you?"

Chibi smiled.

"Hai. No problem."

With that, Mirai Trunks was gone. He rocketed down to Earth in search of a quiet place where he could find some peace for a time. Chibi sighed and stood, picking up the heavy gauntlet with him. He walked back to the crowd of people, all awaiting his words in silence. Bulma looked toward him with pleading eyes. Trunks smiled.

"It's fine. He'll be back when he works things out with himself."

His mother sighed in relief, along with several other people in the group. Vegeta however just scowled and took to the air. Trunks dashed up to cut him off, arms outstretched wide.

"Father, leave him be, please?"

Vegeta scowled.

"Get out of my way, brat."

With that, Vegeta shoved Trunks to the side and took off in a flash. Kryllin chuckled in the back of the group.

"Just like old times, huh?"

Trunks turned a questioning look to the smaller man. Kryllin grinned as he explained himself.

"Mirai Trunks used to do that to Vegeta all the time, what you just did, block him like that. You're lucky, Mirai Trunks tended to get a fist in his gut for doing that."

Trunks' eyebrows furrowed. A deep sense of sympathy was coursing through him as he thought of his future self. Maybe Mirai Trunks really did have more reasons to hate Vegeta than he.

**TBC...**


End file.
